The human epidermal growth factor receptor (also known as HER-1 or Erb-B1, and referred to herein as “EGFR”) is a 170 kDa transmembrane receptor encoded by the c-erbB protooncogene, and exhibits intrinsic tyrosine kinase activity (Modjtahedi et al., Br. J. Cancer 73:228-235 (1996); Herbst and Shin, Cancer 94:1593-1611 (2002)). SwissProt database entry P00533 provides the sequence of human EGFR. EGFR regulates numerous cellular processes via tyrosine-kinase mediated signal transduction pathways, including, but not limited to, activation of signal transduction pathways that control cell proliferation, differentiation, cell survival, apoptosis, angiogenesis, mitogenesis, and metastasis (Atalay et al., Ann. Oncology 14:1346-1363 (2003); Tsao and Herbst, Signal 4:4-9 (2003); Herbst and Shin, Cancer 94:1593-1611 (2002); Modjtahedi et al., Br. J. Cancer 73:228-235 (1996)).
Known ligands of EGFR include EGF, TGFA/TGF-alpha, amphiregulin, epigen/EPGN, BTC/betacellulin, epiregulin/EREG and HBEGF/heparin-binding EGF. Ligand binding by EGFR triggers receptor homo- and/or heterodimerization and autophosphorylation of key cytoplasmic residues. The phosphorylated EGFR recruits adapter proteins like GRB2 which in turn activate complex downstream signaling cascades, including at least the following major downstream signaling cascades: the RAS-RAF-MEK-ERK, PI3 kinase-AKT, PLCgamma-PKC, and STATs modules. This autophosphorylation also elicits downstream activation and signaling by several other proteins that associate with the phosphorylated tyrosines through their own phosphotyrosine-binding SH2 domains. These downstream signaling proteins initiate several signal transduction cascades, principally the MAPK, Akt and JNK pathways, leading to cell proliferation. Ligand binding by EGFR may also activate the NF-kappa-B signaling cascade. Ligand binding also directly phosphorylates other proteins like RGS16, activating its GTPase activity and potentially coupling the EGF receptor signaling to G protein-coupled receptor signaling. Ligand binding also phosphorylates MUC1 and increases its interaction with SRC and CTNNB1/beta-catenin.
Overexpression of EGFR has been reported in numerous human malignant conditions, including cancers of the bladder, brain, head and neck, pancreas, lung, breast, ovary, colon, prostate, and kidney. (Atalay et al., Ann. Oncology 14:1346-1363 (2003); Herbst and Shin, Cancer 94:1593-1611 (2002); and Modjtahedi et al., Br. J. Cancer 73:228-235 (1996)). In many of these conditions, the overexpression of EGFR correlates or is associated with poor prognosis of the patients. (Herbst and Shin, Cancer 94:1593-1611 (2002); and Modjtahedi et al., Br. J. Cancer 73:228-235 (1996)). EGFR is also expressed in the cells of normal tissues, particularly the epithelial tissues of the skin, liver, and gastrointestinal tract, although at generally lower levels than in malignant cells (Herbst and Shin, Cancer 94:1593-1611 (2002)).
A significant proportion of tumors containing amplifications of the EGFR gene (i.e., multiple copies of the EGFR gene) also co-express a truncated version of the receptor (Wikstrand et al. (1998) J. Neurovirol. 4, 148-158) known as de2-7 EGFR, ΔEGFR, EGFRvIII, or Δ2-7 (terms used interchangeably herein) (Olapade-Olaopa et al. (2000) Br. J. Cancer. 82, 186-94). The rearrangement seen in the de2-7 EGFR results in an in-frame mature mRNA lacking 801 nucleotides spanning exons 2-7 (Wong et al. (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 89, 2965-9; Yamazaki et al. (1990) Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 81, 773-9; Yamazaki et al. (1988) Mol. Cell. Biol. 8, 1816-20; and Sugawa et al. (1990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 87, 8602-6). The corresponding EGFR protein has a 267 amino acid deletion comprising residues 6-273 of the extracellular domain and a novel glycine residue at the fusion junction (Sugawa et al., 1990). This deletion, together with the insertion of a glycine residue, produces a unique junctional peptide at the deletion interface (Sugawa et al., 1990).
EGFRvIII has been reported in a number of tumor types including glioma, breast, lung, ovarian and prostate (Wikstrand et al. (1997) Cancer Res. 57, 4130-40; Olapade-Olaopa et al. (2000) Br. J. Cancer. 82, 186-94; Wikstrand, et al. (1995) Cancer Res. 55, 3140-8; Garcia de Palazzo et al. (1993) Cancer Res. 53, 3217-20). While this truncated receptor does not bind ligand, it possesses low constitutive activity and imparts a significant growth advantage to glioma cells grown as tumor xenografts in nude mice (Nishikawa et al. (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 91, 7727-31) and is able to transform NIH3T3 cells (Batra et al. (1995) Cell Growth Differ. 6, 1251-9) and MCF-7 cells. The cellular mechanisms utilized by the de2-7 EGFR in glioma cells are not fully defined but are reported to include a decrease in apoptosis (Nagane et al. (1996) Cancer Res. 56, 5079-86) and a small enhancement of proliferation (Nagane et al., 1996). As expression of this truncated receptor is restricted to tumor cells it represents a highly specific target for antibody therapy.
Antibody drug conjugates (ADC) represent a new class of therapeutics comprising an antibody conjugated to a cytotoxic drug via a chemical linker. The therapeutic concept of ADCs is to combine binding capabilities of an antibody with a drug, where the antibody is used to deliver the drug to a tumor cell by means of binding to a target surface antigen.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for anti-EGFR antibodies and ADCs that can be used for therapeutic purposes in the treatment of cancer.